Heart Problems
by Keiko Sahara
Summary: During a chaotic day at General Princeston Plainsboro Hospital, House refuses to treat all the hystric flu patients.He's interuppted in his arguement with Cuddy when3 mysterious figures appear in the hallway, dressed in black cloaks,1 badly hurt No pairs
1. Chapter 1

House enters the Hospital, a calm person among the frenzy from the all the false swine flu cases coming in daily. House just strolls right by them, not even giving them a second glance. Seems everyone was going ballistic over nothing, they all, if not most, just had a bad case of the flu. He blammed the media, if they had just keep shut about this he wouldn't have to deal with every cold, flu, or anything involving a sore throat and cough case. He enters his office, after fighting off two or three people claiming to have the swine flu.

He sighs and sits in his chair, "Stupid media."

Suddenly he feels blissful. He looks around the room wondering if someone had left some weed in his office. He spots nothing and besides, his office didn't smell of the sweet drug. Suddenly a realisation hits him, he could feel it coming on. He new something was off about this particular day, he just couldn't put his finger on it. This wasn't a bad feeling, actually it was more towards that today was going to be a weird day. He felt unusually happy for no reason, his leg didn't even pain him like he usually did.

"Ah, probally just had too much Vicodin. Who knows though....today might be interesting." He props up his feet on his desk, content with this feeling.

A woman wih brown hair walks into his office, , "House, we need you out here treating all these patients."

He shakes his head, "Nah, I don't care for all these paraniod people claiming to have the swine flu when they really have a slight cold. Besides I'm waiting."

Cuddy looks in confusion, "Waiting for what?"

He grins, leaning back I his chair, "Why, for my latest challenge of course."

***

Three guys clad in black cloaks walk through the town, the sun setting over the horizon. They walk through the town, their hoods up so you can't see their faces. The middle sized one keeps looking around, looking very scared, while the other two walk as though they own the place. He gulps and looks at the two others, almost trembling in his boots.

"Are you sure its safe to be here, I mean with all the reports-" he begins, trembling as he looks around at the town.

"Demyx! Shut up, we are here to get ice cream, I don't care what the damn report says. Vexen was lying about the Heartless in Twilight Town so we wouldn't hang out here any more. Besides, I want to hang out with you as much as possible for the next few days." The tallest figure interupts him.

"But..." Demyx begins.

"Demyx, Axel is right, besides, nothing ever happens in Twilight Town. You know Vexen doesn't like it when we go off without telling anybody, so this was a plan to keep us from coming here anymore."

"I guess you're right, Roxas. But...I can't help but be a little paranoid, afterall, I'm not a good fighter and the way he described that Heartless....it sounds like it could easily kill me." The cloaked figure shivers, a pair of frightened aqua eyes peer from under his hood.

Axel laughs, looking at the younger Nobody, "Oh come on, you're actually going to believe that prune's pieced together lie? It sounded like an over exagerated Shadow, or Neoshadow. Ah, there's the Ice cream shop."

Roxas, the shortest of the group runs up to the stand. He looks in the window and groans, no one is at the counter, even though the sign says OPEN. He turns to the other guys and shakes his head.

Roxas gronas, "Guess we'll have to head back now, no one's here. Sorry Axel, we can always hang out in the lounge today."

Demyx looks releaved but at the same time disappointed, he really wanted that ice cream. Axel looks in anger at the open sign, this week wasn't going well for him..

Axel growls, "What?! But the friggen sign says OPEN! Who the hell puts the open sign out and then leaves?!"

Demyx shrugs, "I don't know...lets just head back anyway, they are probally noticing that we are gone and-"

Axel looks back, "No, I'll get us the ice cream." He grins.

He walks up to the stand and hops over the counter. Roxas and Demyx run up to the counter, looking at Axel as he breaks into the freezer, grabbing up three Sea Salt Ice Cream Pops.

"Axel! Put those back! You can't just steal it, lets just go back like Demyx said." Roxas says quickly, hopeing to stop the thievry.

Axel looks at Roxas and takes off his hood, revealing red spikey hair and bright green eyes, two blue tearstain tattoos under them. "Roxas? Come on and lighten up, I was going to leave the munny on the counter."

"Ok....if you say so." Demyx says.

Axel closes the freezer, "And what is that supposed to mean Demyx?"

Demyx backs up as the pyro stares at him. Demyx takes off his own hood, his dirty blonde hair spiked up into a mullet, "N-nothing. I was just saying O.K., ok."

Axel chuckles to himself, "Calm down Demy, I was just pulling your leg."

Axel leaps over the counter, three ice cream pops in his hands. He turns around and places the munny on the counter, hoping the owner would find it when he returned. Axel then hands the two their ice cream and heads towards the Tower at the train station. Though, something was bugging the elder Nobody, a nagging that keep tugging at the back of his mind. Demyx, his mind off the danger and just happy that he was going to have sugar, skips ahead of the two, humming to himself. Roxas runs up to Axel and looks up at him. He notices Axel's sollum mood. Roxas pulls off his hood, his blonde hair spiked everywhich way.

"Axel?" Roxas says, snapping Axel out of his trance.

"Huh, oh hey buddy. What's up?"

"Well, " Roxas looks up at him with his big blue eyes, "What's bugging you?"

Axel sighs, it never fails, Roxas could always tell when the older guy was feeling down. "I really don't know, its just a feeling of dread, it just came out of nowhere."

They stop as they arrive at the staion, Demyx is anixiously waiting at the door to the stairs for them to hurry up and join him. Roxas looks up at Axel, looking sadily at him.

"Really? Maybe you're just feeling that dread because of you being sent to Castle Oblivion next week." Roxas says, patting Axel on the back.

Demyx turns around, his upbeat attitude broken, "What?" He says sadly, "Its really next week?"

Axel sighs, "No, that's not it. Its at the tip of my tongue....Oh no."

The two younger Nobodies look at Axel, confused at his behavior. The empty ice cream stand should've given it away and also the complete absense of people strolling through the town. That usually only happens on two occasions, during the night or...when a Heartless was about to attack. He growls, throwing down his ice cream to summon his Chamkras.

"I should've known! Heartless!" He yells as lots of Neoshadows sorround the three Nobodys.

Demyx yelps as one lunges at him. He takes the ice cream and shoves it in the Heartlesses face causing it to shrink back from him, wiping the ice cream from its eyes. Roxas growls and summons his Keyblades, and starts slashing through the Heartless. Axel flames up his Chamkras and with a flick of his wrists, sends them slicing through a good number of the Neoshadows, catching them effortlessly. Demyx, who doesn't have time to summon his Sitar, just gathers some of the water out of the air, forming a long water whip. He yelps as he spots the Heartless from before glaring at him, its yellow eyes bloodshot from the ice cream. It charges at him, its claws extended. He whips it in half, making it disappear in a puff of darkness.

Axel grins, "Hey, maybe you should just fight like that always, it works better than your Sitar!" He yells jokedly as he flame blasts a number of Heartless.

Demyx groans, "Ha ha, very funny." Axel continues to laugh.

Roxas slices through a Heartless that was about to attack Axel. He lands behind Axel groaning.

"Could you focus more on fighting than joking on Demyx." Roxas growls out.

Axel chuckles nerviously before renewing his attack. Demyx yelps everytime he attacks a Heartless, still feeling defensless without his Sitar. He starts to swing the whip at one when they all suddenly vanish. The three Nobodies stare around in shock, not comprehending the sudden withdraw. Demyx doesn't waste no time in summoning his Sitar, just in case.

Axel looks around still a little tense, "What the hell is their problem?"

Roxas looks around, his Keyblades trembling in fright as they sense the head Heartless. Axel notices their twitching and looks around, suddenly not so sure of going out for ice cream was one of his brightest ideas. Demyx shivers as he looks worriedly, wondering why the Heartless just disappeared. It doesn't take long for him to get his answer. A huge Neoshadow, the biggest the three of them had ever seen before appears before them. It has red highlights, rather then blue all over its body. Its at least 3 times as tall as Axel himself.

Roxas gulps at the height of the huge Neoshadow, "Well Axel, there's your over exageratted Neoshadow. Looks like Vexen was telling the truth!"

Axel growls, putting his Chamkras out in front of him, "The one time Vexen tells the truth, I think its a lie. Novashadows, they do exist."

Demyx just stares in shock, unable to move from fright. He gribs his Sitar tighter, knowing he should've stayed at the castle today. The Novashadow glares at the three small creatures before it, its yellow eyes searching for the weakest. Its spots Demyx, paralized with fear. The Novashadow lunges at the Nobody, Demyx unable to make his legs work just stares in horror as its clawed hand rushes towards him.

Axel notices this , "Demyx!!" He leaps in front of Demyx taking the full blast of the hit.

"AXEL!!" Both Roxas and Demyx yell as he's flung to the side.

Axel groans as he crumples up in ball, in pain. Demyx, who is the closest one to the Heartless and Axel snaps out his trance and leaps in front of Axel, summoning up as many water clones as he can. About 100 water clones start attcking the Novashadow. The Novashadow shrugs them off like they were nothing. Roxas takes this chance and leaps towards the Heartless, both Oblivion and Oathkeeper swinging down on its head, making the Heartless stumble backwards.

Demyx turns around to check on Axel, "Axel? You ok?" He gasps as he spots blood coming from Axel's wound to the chest. He looks at Roxas, who is attacking the Novashadow with everything he's got, "ROXAS!!! Axel's hurt!! BAD!!"

Roxas pauses in his attack long enough to see his best friend's blood pooling around him. He curses quietly to himself and rushes towards Demyx and Axel, the Heartless chasing after him. Demyx yelps as he sees the Heartless disappear under the ground.

Roxas opens up a portal, "Demyx, we have to leave, help Axel into the portal before that Novashadow comes back up!"

Demyx nods and helps a hurting Axel up, "Come on Axel, you got help me some, I'm not that strong."

Axel groans, his vision kinda fuzzy. He pushes himself up, leaning against Demyx for support. The enter the portal as the Heartless leaps out of the ground. Roxas closes the portal just as the Heartless flys at it. The Novashaodw slams its chin into the ground, the three creatures it was fighting fanishing from view. It looks around at the empty area, picking itself up from the ground. It disappears in a flash of darkness, figuring it won the fight.

***

"House! There are 20 people out there and we need you to help us." argues.

House shakes his head, "No, I refuse to take care of people who simply have a cold."

Cuddy groans in aggrivation, "FINE! Fine, stay in here all day, I don't care."

"Fine." House says, leaning further back in his chair.

A collected mass of gasps from out side alert the doctors that something bad had just arrived. House stands up and walks out of his office, spotting 3 guys dressed in black. A young teen with a dirty blonde hair is holding up a guy with spikey red hair, a young person running up behind the two before him. The spikey haired blonde runs out in front of the other and looks up at House, tears in his eyes.

"Please...help him." Roxas chokes out.

The crowd of doctors around the three just stare in shock, unable to comprehende how three guys managed to teleport out of nowhere. One nurse has already fainted from the scare. The man in the middle, the one with red hair is panting heavily, his black coat truning redish from the blood seeping out of his chest. The dirty blonde teen is struggling to support the weakened man. House looks at the doctors standing around.

"Well, don't just stand there, this man need help, pronto." House exclaims.

"But what about the swine flu patients?" Cuddy asks.

House turns to her, "Send them home to their mothers with a coupon for Chicken Noodle Soup." He says as the doctors rush to get the man on a stretcher.

Axel struggles drunkedly with the doctos before realising they were trying to help him. Demyx and Roxas follow close behind, determined not to lose sight of their friend.

One of the doctors stops them, "You have to wait until he gets out of surgery."

Roxas growls, "NO, we have to stay with him. You can't make us go."

Demyx pats Roxas' shoulder, "Come on Roxas, he'll be fine. I think. Lets just sit and wait, we don't want to be kicked out."

Roxas growls at the doctor, his fingers twitching in anger. Demyx thinks he's about to summon his Keyblades and steps back from the boy. All Demyx knew was never be next to Roxas when he got angry, unless you wanted your head to be seperated from your body, as Luxord knew all too well. Roxas then calms down and sighs, letting his fists uncurl.

"Ok, Demyx." Roxas sighs out, and spots House walking after the rushing Doctors.

The doctors work off Axel's coat, to get a better look at the wound to his chest once they arrive in the operating room. Axel looks up at the strange people, as they work to help him out. Axel closes his eyes and relaxes. The doctors, thinking he was dead, start to panic. One listens to his heart, no heart beat is heard in Axel's chest. The doctor, Dr. Chase, growls in frustration.

"Get the defibrilator! His heart's not beating!" Dr. Chase says.

rubs the handles together and presses it down on Axel's chest, "Clear!" He yells notifiy everyone he was activating the machine, everyone except Axel.

Axel is too out of it notice what the doctors are saying, and so doesn't notice the handles on his chest. The next thing he knows, he has 1700 Volts coursing through his body. He yelps and opens his eyes. The doctors look in shock as the man, who is suppose to be dead was looking at them, glaring in agrivation. House looks through the window, just arriving at the scene. He spots the heart rate, its flat lined. So he's dead already, House thinks to himself. He looks on as the doctors stare at the dead guy before them in pure shock.

"You...you shouldn't be talking...y-you're dead. You don't have a heartbeat." Dr. Chase sputters out.

House walks in the room, "Why are you talking to a de-" He stops as he spots the 'dead guy' lift up his head.

"Of course I don't have a heartbeat, I don't have a Heart. I'm a Nobody." He groans out.

House's face of pure shock turns into a huge grin, the impossible had happened right before his eyes. He had just found the challenge of his life.

**First House fic, ever. I'm probally going to have a little trouble as I'm not good at medical terms, but my roomates sister is pre-med. So we're trying to get info from her and that makes me a sad panda. I might add more later but for right now enjoy this. My friend is also writing at the same moment another House MD/ Kingdom Hearts Crossover oneshot. I'm going to add later chapters but I'm currently working on 8 different stories (only 3 are up here, the rest are works in progress) I thought of this while watching House the other night and writing a chapter for one of my Kingdom Hearts fics. I was watching it and thought, how would House react if he met a Nobody? Why he would enjoy it, he would also try to prove or disprove it just for the fun of it. I mean come on, the guy doesn't have a heart and he's alive and talking to you, wouldn't you be curious about how its possible. I don't own House MD or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd be the happiest girl in the world and Demyx and Axel wouldn't die. I noticed how there wasn't any, and I mean ANY Kingdom Hearts/House MD Crossovers, sooo, I did this one, the first one. **

**Axel: Why do I always get hurt badly?**

**Keiko: Because, you're able to take it. Demy wouldn't be able to handle the shock and Roxas is like Sora, invincible.**

**Axel: Uh-huh. So, why didn't Roxas teleport me back to the castle under Vexen's care? After all, he wouldn't have pumped me full of electricty!**

**Keiko: Well, Roxas was too busy trying to get you out of the battle and he isn't very good at controling the portals yet so....you ended up in New Jersey. PLus, do you want Vexen to pump you full of unknown drugs and possibly.....Poapu Pills?**

**Axel: (Shudders) New Jersey is nice, thst shock therapy was great for my muscles. Gave them a boost..heh...heh. ^^;**

**Keiko: That's what I thought. Now.**

**(Looks at readers.) I'll try to update this as soon as I can, but between Art Projects, other stories and College..it might be a while, but it won't be more than 2 months. I promise. Till next time. Chow. Might have further Organization members appear, MAYBE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"House, do you realise what you're saying?" Dr. Foreman says.

House looks at him and nods, "Yes, and this 'man' has no heart, therefore he shouldn't even exist. No creature, not one without a brain anyway, can live without a heart. It has to be some sort of sound blocking you from hearing his heart beat, or this guy is a figment of our imaginations. He has to have a heart, its just impossible."

"But we worked inside this man's chest cavity and there was indeed no heart." Dr. Chase looks up, "What about his friends? Have you talked with them?" He looks at Dr. Hadley.

"Actually yes, the one that was supporting him claims to have a heart but...the kid says no one in their 'Organization' has one." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

Dr. Taub rolls his eyes and rests his head in his hands, "Wait, you're telling me these guys belong to a group of people wh-"

"Actually, they prefered to be called Nobodys." House pipes up. "Which would make since, if you don't have a heart, you don't exist, therefore you are a Nobody." He smirks at Dr. Taub who glares at House, mad that he interrupted him.

Dr. Taub growls lowly before continuing in his sentence, "A group of **Nobodys**, which have no hearts? That doesn't make sense, since you have to have a heart to survive."

"But how do they not have hearts?" Dr. Foreman sighs, confused at the situation they had before them.

"Ah, but they do have hearts." House says.

The group looks at him strangely. House continue to look at them with a serious face. He narrows his brow at the group, waiting for someone to question him. He sighs and stands up.

"I said, they do have hearts."

Dr. Wilson clears his throat, "Wait...they don't have a heartbeat. How can they have hearts without a heartbeat, and don't tell me they're Vampires."

"Plus, we were in the guy, he didn't have a heart, House, they don't have hearts." Dr. Chase looks at House.

House sighs and shakes his head, walking towards the group.

House taps his cane on the floor, "Ok, lets say they don't have hearts...how could the guy have blood, much less bleed, without a heart pumping it through his body? There has to be a heart somewhere in this guy, we just don't know where it is. You're just looking in the wrong place for it, its not in the chest." He argues.

Dr. Chase stands up, walking up to House, "Then where is it House? There is no other spot to keep a heart, unless they don't have a stomach or lungs or any other stuff. However, this guy, Axel. He has everything but a heart, I know this. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't operated on him myself." Dr. Chase exclaims throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Even now I'm having trouble believing it."

House turns around and looks out the door, "Well, I'm not believing it. It has to be a way to figure this out."

"Give it up House, they don't have hearts, end of story." Dr. Foreman says.

"No, everything has a heart, and I'll prove it. I'm not giving up just yet, this is my greatest puzzle, and I'm not about to drop the pieces." House gets up and heads out the room, heading for Axel's room. Dr. Chase chases after House, catching up to him in the hall.

"House? What are you doing?" He says as they head for the waiting room.

House grabs a pair of stethoscopes from a passing doctor, "Can I borrow this, thank you." He says quickly, not stopping.

The doctor looks back surprised but too tired after working all day to protest, lets House get away with his tool. Dr. Chase apologizes to the doctor before continuing after House.

"House, answer me, what are you doing?" Dr. Chase hisses out, annoyed that he wouldn't answer him.

"I'm about to find the first piece." House says as he spots Demyx, asleep in the waiting room, a blanket drapped over the teen. Demyx's coat was drapped over the couch, taken off by Roxas as Demyx feel asleep.

House tears the blanket from Demyx, stirring the Nobody awake. Still asleep he sits up and holds up his hand, aiming it at House.

"Wha is he..." House begins before he is attacked by something cold and wet.

It happens so fast House doesn't know what hit him. Suddenly him and a few other people are knocked to the floor by a huge torrent of water, flooding the sorrounding area. Demyx fully wakes up and realises what happened, looking around fearfully. All of the doctors on that particular floor struggle to get up, slipping on the wet tiled floor. House just lies flat on his back, stunded from being caught off gaurd. A few of the doctors who were almost ready to go home and take a nap were fully awake by the cold water to the face. At least an inch of water covers the floor, making it all the more harder for the doctors to stay upright. Chase sits up, looking weirdly at Demyx who is looking fearfully around at everybody.

"This is what I get for working night shift, all the weird cases come in." A random doctors says, trying to stand back up but slipping back down on the water covered floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I thought you were a heartless and reacted too quickly and I'm sorry I flooded your hospital andI-I.......I really didn't mean too....I can clean this up just don't get mad at me." He yelps out, talking like he has hand 300 energy drinks.

House sits up, just looking around in shock at the water sorounding him. Dr. Chase helps him up, steading him so as to not let him slip and hurt his other leg.

"House, you ok?!" Dr. Chase exclaims as House almost falls.

"Fine..I'm fine..." House looks at Demyx, walking up to him, "Can your friend do that also? Call up water?"

Demyx shakes his head, "No, Axel doesn't control water, he controls fire."

The two doctors look in shock, nothing like this has ever happened at Princeston, but every single surprise just made House more determined to find a logical explaination. While Dr. Chase is still trying to absorb the fact that the guy he helped was a pyro, House walks up to Demyx.

"Hey, um.... what's your name?"

"Demyx. Number nine of Organization XIII." Demyx smiles big and holds up 9 fingers to emphasize his rank.

"Oh, so there are 13 of you." House grins inside, there's more?!

"Well, actually there is a lot more but they are just lesser Nobodies." Demyx whinces as he sees a doctor run by and land on his butt.

"Oh, well um, about your friend, Alex." House ignores the scene behind him.

"Axel." Demyx groans out, not happy that House misprounced his friend's name.

"Uh, yeah, that, well, he's not doing too good." House says, looking very grim.

Dr. Chase stops trying to control the chaos behind them and looks at House. Axel was infact just fine but still knocked out, the hospital drugs keeping him nice and happy. Dr. Chase gets ready to open his mouth when Demyx cries out in shock.

Demyx looks at House, "W-Wha? Axel is......" He sits down, his head in his hands, "Its all my fault. If-if I hadn't have....why'd he leap in front of me?! Is he dying?" He says queitly.

Chase looks strangly at House as House nods, "I'm afraid so, we can't figure out how to treat him, him not having a heart that is. We were wondering can we see you and your little friend, for some, tests, to help Axel."

Demyx stands up, his hope restored. He hops up and down, happily. He'd do anything to help Axel, even take his missions. In fact Demyx wanted to take Axel's place at Castle Oblivion but Vexen wouldn't allow it, saying that he couldn't handle living with the hyperactive Nobody 24/7.

Demyx nods figeriously, "Yes, yes, yes, just tell me when!"

"Well, how about right now?" House asks, holding up the stethascope.

Demyx hops up, "YES!" He begins to walk away when he stops, "Oh wait...Roxas doesn't like getting check ups, he won't even let Vexen check him." He looks saddened, thinking he just lost the last hope for Axel.

House looks at him, "Vexen?"

Demyx perks up and turns around. "Oh, he's the creepy mad scientist of the Organization. He always makes clones of us, so we have to be careful around him, infact he tried to replace me with a clone once, but the clone talked with a British accent so it didn't work."

Dr. Chase and House just look in shock. A guy had successfully cloned som- uh I mean a Nobody...but still they had successfully cloned a humanoid! This was just too much for House, 13 gu- Nobodys with no hearts and one makes clones! He simply had to meet all of them, just to figure them out. Another doctor yelps as he rushes down the hall, suddenly encountering the water on the floor. Demyx whinces again as he hears the doctor yell in surprise as he slips and falling straight on his back.

Demyx sighs, "I'll handle it." He holds his right hand up in the air.

House and Chase flinch, thinking they were going to be hit with another blast of water. Instead they start to become dry, the excess water from their clothes being absorbed into the air. The water on the floor heads towards the Melodious Nocturne collecting in his hand. Before they know it, all the water in the hallway and on their clothes was in sphere above the Nobody's head. A bright light flashes and a blue Sitar appears in his hand. He sets it down on the floor beside him, proped up against a chair.

"There, no more falling. So, what do I have to do to help Axel?" Demyx

House is speechless, if anything else happened that was strange or unusual he would probally faint or lose his mind. He was beginning to wonder if he was stuck in the twilight zone. He reaches into his pocket and looks at the Vicodin, tossing it aside. I really need to stay off Vicodin, he thinks to himself.

"Uh....well. How did you get that Guitar?"

Demyx groans, "**Si**-tar. Not Guitar, Sitar."

House clears his throat, "Oh, sorry." He so stunded by everything he's actually not acting like himself.

Dr. Chase looks at House strangely, Oh if only I had a camera, House apologized?! If Cuddy knew about this...Dr. Chase shakes his head at the though, a slight smile on his lips.

House snaps out of it and walks towards Demyx, "Can I just listen to your heart?"

Demyx nods, "Sure, but its very hard yo hear. They say I don't have a heart but I do too have a heart. Its just very quiet."

House scoffs and presses the stethoscope aginst Demyx's chest House can only hear the Nobody breathing normal breaths but no sign of a heartbeat, not even a slight mumur comes from his empty chest. House listens in awe, now seeing the evidence for himself.

Dr. Chase shakes his head, "Why'd House have to tell him his freind was dying?" He mumbles under his breath.

***

Roxas creaks open the door to Axel's room. It was locked but thanks to the Keyblade he was able to open it. He closes the door behind him, trying to be sneaky.

He says to Axel, without even turning around, "Axel, come on. We're going back to the Organization, I don't trust these people. They keep asking to many questions. Right now Demyx is asleep so he won't say too much."

Roxas waits to hear Axel come out of the bed and follow him. He groans as he doesn't hear anything.

"Axel, I said come......on???!!" He looks behind him at Axel.

Axel is lying down on the bed, a huge grin on his face. He is flying high as a kite with all the drugs pumping in him, more so than even Vexen would've dared to put in him. Axel looks up and spots Roxas, a smile on his face.

"Rox Ass! How u been doin' ? This world rocks ass, Rox Ass! I've never been so hapey in my lifa! Roxy, roxy, they give you drugs, for the pain! The pain Roxy. Vexen never gives us drugs for the pain, never. Plus, I think they gave meh two mucha, or either we have a low tolerance because of no heartz, so I realy tripping Roxy. Its Sooooooo Good." He rolls his head back, just enjoying watch what ever illusion the drug had forced into his mind, giggling quietly.

Roxas just stares in shock, What have they done to Axel?!

"I have to get him out of here, before he loses his mind! I have to go get help! Demyx will be just fine if I leave him here, right?!" Roxas groans and sits down, "Who am I kiding, if I leave Demyx here alone there's no telling what will happen." He looks at the clock and gasps.

"Oh, crap! Demyx has been alone for 30 minutes, he's probally woken up by now!" He turns to Axel, "Axel, I'll be right back, kay. I'm locking the door so no one will know I've been here, kay. Remeber, I was never here, got it?"

Axel giggles, "Whatever, spikey. I got it Memeorized." He points at his head, his signature move.

Roxas groans and sneaks out the door, shaking his head at Axel's behavior.

***

Xemnas walks down the hall in the newly rebuilt Castle That Never Was, looking at his many reports. Now he would actually have somewhere to store them besides in the Hotel at Memories Skyscraper. A portal appears in front of him, a worried Xigbar steps out of it and walks up to Xemnas.

"Um, Xemnas, you seen Demyx around lately?" Xigbar asks.

Xemnas shakes his head, "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Have you checked the hall of Empty Melodies?"

Xigbar nods his head, "And the lounge. Dude, what if a Heartless or worse, a Keybearer got to him? He wouldn't have a chance!"

Another portal appears beside Xemnas, Vexen stepping through, "Superior. Where is Roxas?! He promised he'd help me unlock....Xigbar? What are you doing here?"

Xemnas and Xigbar look at each other.

Xemnas sighs, "Vexen, is Axel at Castle Oblivion yet?"

Vexen shakes his head, "No, I thought he was here, getting ready to leave. Why?"

"Demy is missing too, dude. Demyx, Roxas and Axel? They must be in Twilight Town, getting Sea Salt Ice Cream." Xigbar sighs in relief, at least having an idea of where Demyx is.

Xemnas sighs, "Vexen, Xigbar. Take Zexion to Twilight Town and search for them. Then when you find them, bring them back. Understood?"

"Yes, Superior." Vexen studders out.

Xigbar smirks, "Whatever, dude." They depart, leaving Xemnas alone with his reports.

Xemnas shakes his head, "I hope they didn't encounter that Novashadow.....ugh.....this is going to be one big headache."

**Yes, second chapter done. Sorry it took so long. Computer had a virus. Please leave some comments if you read this, I really enjoy getting feedback and getting suggestions. Who knows, maybe your suggestion will get in the story, so, post ideas. Because...well..you see...I've run out of ideas. Please, I'll accept any ideas, kay. Thank you and hope I get some feed back.**

**Meanwhile....in Chowan University (aka HELL/ a very expensive HELL)**

**Demyx: Why are we in hell?**

**Axel: Cause we sold our souls.**

**Demyx: I didn't sell my soul, I just lost my heart.**

**Axel: Well, you see, when we put on the cloak, we automatically sold our souls. **

**Demyx: Well, what about Roxas? He isn't here.**

**Axel: Well, he's different, he never had a soul cause his Somebody was still alive.**

**Demyx: OH, ok. That would make sense.**

**Axel:(walks into kitchen) DAMN'T XIGBAR. Who took my soda's!!! All of my Cokes are gone, all of them.**

**Demyx: Yep, we're in hell.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vexen and Xigbar arrive in Twilight Town, dragging an unwilling Zexion behind them. Zexion kicks the air and growls and punches Xigbar's back, the older guy whincing and beginning to know that their will be bruises in the morning. Xigbar had Zexion tossed over his back like a sack of potatoes, the younger killing his back. Vexen sighs and shakes his head, thinking that Xigbar could've just asked the Schemer instead of kidnapping him from the Library. It would leave less bruises for the already scarred Nobody.

"Put me down Xigbar!!" Zexion says while flung over Xigbar's back, rather rudely. "Why the hell do you two come drag me out of the Library just to go to stupid Twilight Town? What do you want me do? Stake Edward?"

Vexen sighs, how he hated that book series, he was pale and had ice cold skin, but nobody sparkled, "Zexion, calm down and get your head out of that Lexicon of yours for a second."

Xigbar places Zexion on the ground, Zexion dusting himself off rather angrily, shooting Daggers at Xigbar.

Xigbar sighs and gets down to Zexion level, making him even more angerier, "Dude, we need help finding Axel, Roxas and Demyx. We think they're in Twilight Town."

Vexen walks up to Zexion, "So...can you sniff them out?"

Zexion glares at them, "You know, I'm not the Organization's blood hound, so stop making me do these missions. You know I hate doing this."

Xigbar sighs, "Can you just do it, the faster we find them the faster you can get back to reading Red Moon."

"NEW Moon." Zexion corrects him. "And yes, but...THIS is the last time, got it?"

The two older Nobodys nod as the younger of them glares them down, hoping to get the message across. They were of course going to drag him out everytime something needed to be sniffed out. What he didn't understand was why they didn't ask Saix, after all he was part werewolf. He sighs and turns around, walking into town. He sniffs around, trying to find Axel's smokey smell. Axel was the easiest to track, as he was basically fire. Now if it was just Demyx missing he would have trouble finding him, because Demyx was water. Zexion catches Axel's smell near a ice cream vender, a few kids near it, buying ice cream. Zexion walks past it, on a mission on following the scent till he found the three pranksters. Xigbar takes notice and smirks back at Vexen, letting him know Zexion had the scent. Zexion rolls his eyes, Xigbar was acting like he was a dog again. Zexion stops, his eyes widening as they near the train station, picking up a different yet similar smell to Axel's scent. He runs up the hill, Vexen graoning as he has trouble keeping up with Zexion and Xigbar. Zexion arrives at te top of the hill, spotting the tower, he looks up, hoping to see the three up there.

"Ahh, so they're up there?" Xigbar says.

"Oh hell no." Zexion groans out, realising why Axel's scent had changed.

It had rained recently, washing the scent down the hill. He looks terrified, looking desperately around the area for the three. Demyx's scent hadn't changed, as did Roxas, but Axel's smokey smell had dimmied, smelling instead of blood. Vexen arrives at the top, panting and out of breath. He sees Zexion looking wildily around, his breathing rapid. Xigbar is shaking the younger Nobody, trying to snap him out of his shock.

"Dude, come on Zexion, speak to me. Did you lose the trail, bud. Hello..." Xigbar says, seeing the younger shaking.

Zexion shakes his head, "Vexen, did you bring your first aid?" He says so low that Vexen can hardly hear it.

"Wh....What?" He breaths out, confused at the question.

He looks back, "Axel's injured bad, somewhere! He must be in agony, we have to find him."

***

"Yes! Oh my god, Gummi Bears!! Its what I always wanted!!" Axel yells out, clutching a bag of medicine, chewing on the bag, trying to open it.

House and Cuddy just stare in shock at the way he's behaving. Axel is tearing at the thick plastic, his eyes extremely dialated from the meds, the guy in total bliss. He was as high as a kite, feeling like he was on cloud nine. Cuddy looks at House, her eyes acussing him of overdosing Axel on pain meds, trying to make him seem sick to keep him in the hospital.

"House...did you.." She begins, looking back at Axel.

"Nope, never even gave him nothing but reagular pain pills." He continues to stare at Axel, secretly wishing he could be that high.

"And it got him this high?!" She says, surprised that House had nothing to do with this.

"Yep...guess not having a heart made his reaction to it different. Or, because he has a heart, its just....I don't know." He says, confused.

Axel stops chewing on the bag, staring at Dr. Cuddy, "Oh My G! Larxene, I love what you did to your hair!" He says, acting almost like Marluxia, he even throws back his head and laughs like the assissn, talking with a lisp.

The two doctors look, not believing how he was acting. Axel grins and waves them off with a flick of his hand, really acting like Marluxia now. It was like he thought he was Marluxia. House was actually enjoying the show, almost bursting out laughing at the way Axel was acting.

House and Cuddy look at each other, "I'm taking him off the meds." Cuddy says.

House grins, "Why? You'll ruin the fun.." He looks back as Axel flips his lid, just seeing all sorts of things that aren't there.

"Because, I rather not lose my Hospital to a fire caused by a drugged living pyro." Dr. Cuddy says.

House groans, "Fine, be a scrooge. You just don't want him to be happy, is that it?." He walks out, leaving Axel to his insane delusions.

Cuddy ignores his comment and starts to walk down the hall, "Listen House, we need to get that man..."

"Nobody, they prefer to be called Nobodys, Cuddy."

House was getting tired of correcting everybody on what they were called, or preferred to be called. Cuddy just glares at him, aggrivated that he had interrupted her. She sighs, calming herself down.

"Fine, there is nothing wrong with that Nobody so I'm sending him to his home after today." She says.

House groans, "But, Alex, is hurt badily, he was stabbed in the chest and still hasn't healed yet." He argues, not ready to let his mystery escape him.

Cuddy sighs, "Actually Mr. Axel is recovering very quickly. His son, Roxas, says that all Nobodys heal faster than normal people. I'm sending that man out, unless you can find something wrong with him, then he can stay." She begins to walk away when she stops, "And, House, don't pull anything just to keep him here."

House looks offended, "You accusing me of actually thinking of making him sick on purpose? Doctors don't do that Cuddy, we try to make people better, you know that."

Cuddy glares at him, giving him the look. House shakes his head, and she glares even harder, almost shooting him daggers.

"Fine, I won't go near him, I won't even enter his room." He groans out, turning down a different hall and leaving Cuddy behind.

Cuddy sighs and continues down the hall. House grumbles as he walks down the hall. He just couldn't let Axel check out of the Hospital, he wouldn't figure out the mystery. It was like God had given him a challenge and then snatched it away from him. He then remembers the two others, Demyx and Roxas. Demyx had already been checked, the guy indeed having no heart in his chest. He also mentioned that there was at least 10 more of these Nobodies running around. But what was strange is that he said, Roxas, the other boy, wouldn't let anybody preform a check up on him, not even another Nobody. This was strange, what did this boy have to hide? He needed to find out these things, but he couldn't get Axel sick himself. He wasn't even allowed back into the room, unless something happened to him.

He stops, "Idea." He walks quickly towards the waiting room, seeing if he could find Demyx again. As he looks he spots, not Demyx, but Roxas, asleep on the chair.

"Hey kid." House says.

Roxas doesn't respond, sleeping deeply. House grins, knowing the kid wouldn't wake up for a while. He spots a candy stripper walking towards him. The guy looks like he'd rather be blogging on Facebook than working here. His mother probally made him take this job, he thinks. Perfect. Houses plan was all coming together. He walks up to the Candy Stripper, the young guy stopping, looking around weirdly.

"Hey, you....Frank is it?" House says.

Frank nods, "Yes, Mr. House. How can I help you?" Looking very bored and annoyed that he had been spotted by a doctor, now he had to work.

House points his cane at the sleeping Nobody. "You see that kid over there?" Frank nods, "Well, Frank. I hate to be frank but don't panic. I don't want anybody to know about this ok?" Frank nods, looking a little worried, not annoyed any more. "That kid is infected with what may be a flesh eating diesease but I'm not sure. We think it started in his brain, thats why he's not moving." Frank looks like he's about to faint, his eyes wide in terror. He looks like he's about to start screaming horror. "Frank, stay with me. I need you to help me get that kid to the MRI scan to see if what I think is true, then we can warn everyone, ok. Don't let anybody know what we're doing, kay?"

Frank nods, "Yes, sir. But quick question, if its in his brain shouldn't we take him to the CAT scan?"

House curses himself, he's so intent on figuring out this mystery that he messed up basic knowledge. He had to find the one Candy Stripper that knew some basic Medical Information. House looks back at Roxas, his plan was falling apart, he ad to think fo something quick. He smiles, an idea in his head. He turns back to the kid.

"Um, well, we want to see if it has spread to his heart and lungs. If it hasn't it won't effect anybody and we can take him out safely. But if its in his lungs....I can't say." House fakes a worry to his voice.

This convinces Frank enough and he nods, not questioning House's logic, after all, House was the doctor. He grabs a bed and moves it towards Roxas, nobody noticing what was going on. Without anybody looking he lifts the 15 year old onto the bed, careful not to disturb him. They cover him with a white blanket, hiding his black coat from view. Frank gets ready to rush him towards the MRI when House stops him.

"Remember Frank, we can't let anybody know what we are doing, ok. Act normal." He says.

Frank nods and slowly pushes the bed, almost trembling in fear of getting infected. Amoung the hussle of the hospital, nobody notices House and the Candy Stripper pushing Roxas into the MRI room. With the help of Frank, House takes the boy's coat off, a black sleeveless shirt and cacky pants underneath. Frank helps lower Roxas onto the MRI bed, strapping him in. House grins, walking over to the glassed room. Frank rushes back into the room, worried about everything. House almost feels sorry about telling the kid such terrifying lies. Almost.

"Alright Frank, now what I want you to do is go outside and act as if nothing has happened. You can even take the day off, ok. Remember, don't tell anybody." House replies.

Frank nods, "Ok, I will. I go home right now. I won't tell a soul." He studders out.

"Good, good. If anything comes up I tell you ok." House says.

Frank nods and rushes out the door, not even waiting for the results. House grins, his plan was going perfectly. Now he would find out what Roxas was hiding and where exactly a Nobody's heart was. He turns the machine on, Roxas strapped into the machine. He starts to go into the machine, the light inside starting to make the boy stir. House is startled as Chase walks in, freezing in shock.

"House, what are you doing? What are you thinking?!" Chase yells out, seeing the boy all the way in.

House groans, "Crap, that isn't Mr. Snachez, I should've checked the bed first."

Meanwhile Roxas is starting to wake up, the light disturbing him. He tries to move his arms, to stretch them. _That was a good nap_. He stops, suddenly wide awake as he discovers he can't move his arms. He sees his amrs, strapped down onto a bed, seeing nothing but a bright light flashing around him. He panics yelling in fear as he discovers he is in a small space. Him and small spaces didn't mix, at all. House and Chase stop fighting, looking as the MRI glows brighter than it was supposed to. The light increasing with the boys yells and kicking.

"Oh, that can't be good." House groans out.

Suddenly two objects pierce throught the machine, one white and one black. They move in a circle, cutting the MRI machine to peices. Roxas stands up, panting and holding two Key-like swords as the MRI machine crumbles to the ground. His blue eyes are wide in fear, looking around the place. He spots House and Chase looking at him in shock. Roxas growls and hops off the bed, letting his Keyblades disappear.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." He growls out, walking out of the room.

Chase glares at House, "Are you happy now, we don't have an MRI anymore."

House stares at the screen, seeing what the machine captured before Roxas killed it.

***

Demyx looks strangely at the TV, seeing a movie that looked familiar to the Nobody. He stares intently at the screen, seeing what he thinks is Hercules. But that was impossibe, Hercules couldn't act. He was a fighter, he couldn't even act scared. Demyx is glued to the TV, unnoticing his sorroundings. He spots Hades and a shiver goes down his back, trembling in fear at the guy before him. He looked like he could hurt Demyx badly, with all that fire and the power to control weather you live or die. He yelps as he feels a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of the movie.

"Demy! You're ok." He feels Xigbar hug him, and relaxs.

"Xiggy, what are you doing here?" Demyx asks, looking at Xigbar.

"Well, you three never came back, and I got worried. Where's Axel? Is he alright?" Xigbar asks, sitting beside Demyx.

Demyx goes from happy and carefree to saddened, worrying Xigbar. "They said Axel wasn't doing too good. Its my fault." The young teen lays his head against Xigbar shoulder.

Xigbar groans, "Demy, don't say that." He hugs Demyx, "He'll be just fine. Now, you tell Xigbar what happened, ok."

Demyx nods, glad to have somebody to talk to. He explains everything, from stealing the sea salt ice cream, even thpugh Axel left money, to Dr. House examining him. Xigbar frowns at the end, not happy a human doctor examined Demyx. Zexion walks into the lobby, spotting Demyx and Xigbar.

"Xigbar, 'didn't me and Vexen tell you to tell us if you found anything?" Zexion says, looking a little more than annoyed.

Xigbar galres at Zexion, "Listen here, I'm the leader of this mission and Demy needed to talk. Axel's in this hospital, but he said a doctor said he was dying because they don't know how to treat a guy wirhout a heart."

Zexion looks shocked, "I didn't know th....where's Vexen?"

Xigbar looks up, "I thought he was with you?"

***

Axel groans, his head pounding in pain. He would never ever take medicine again, this was worse than poapu pills. He sighs, pulling his pants on, the doctors were realeasing him today. He was relieved, no more doctors giving him medicaion. Unfortunately it meant that he would be heading to Castle Oblivion to stay there for a while. Demyx and Roxas would be left behind and he would have nobody he like there, he wasn't even fond of Zexion that much. He looks up as Roxas enters the room, his Organization coat nowhere on him.

"Rox? Where's your coat?" He asks.

Roxas growls, "Don't ask. I just saw Demyx talking to Zexion and Xigbar, I guess they got tried of waiting for us to come back. And Vexen's outside the room."

Axel groans, "Damn, I was hoping they wouldn't go search for us. Oh well, at least we can head home now." Axel grabs up his coat, he was too hot to put the coat on right now.

Why did it have to be summer? Axel was getting hotter by the minute, the bandages getting more uncomfortable by the minute. Usually the heat didn't effect him but now, it was glares at him, impatiently tapping his foot. Axel ignores him and follows after Roxas, heading towards the lobby. Demyx looks up and spots Axel walking and rushes to him, hugging him tightly. Suddenly Demyx lets go, yelping in pain. Everybody looks in shock, Demyx whimpering in pain.

Axel looks confused, "Demy, why'd you leap back?! What happened?"

Demyx looks up at Axel, his arms and the side of his face slightly red, a few blisters forming. "You're burning up." He simply says, not noticing the burns on himself.

"Demy..you're burnt!" Xigbar says, he rushes over to Demyx

Vexen, walks towards Axel, putting his ice cold hand on Axel, not fear of being burnt unlike Demyx. Vexen's eyes widen in shock , "Axel, you are burning up."

Axel growls, pushing Vexen's cold hand un wantingly away. He wanted to keep the cold hand up there but refused to have contact with the mad scientist.

"I'm just fine, its this heat is all." Axel walks towards the door before feeling horrible.

Roxas looks concerned, "Axel, what are you talking about? They have the Ac on, its almost 65 degrees in here."

Axel ignores him, it was getting too hot, the AC had to be broke. Nothing should be this hot, not for him. The guys try to stop Axel but he shakes them off, just wanting to get out of this heat, a dark corridor could probally cool him down. He tries to summon one but something's wrong. He finally collapses on the floor, the heat taking him over. Roxas and Zexion rush over to him, Xigbar tending to the burnt Demyx.

Roxas bends down and shakes Axel, "Axel?! Axel, can you hear me?!" He looks around, "NURSE! Somebody, help!!"

**Hello guys, I know I have updated in....2 months but I've somewhat got over my writers block. This chapter is for Crazysnakelover, One MRI machine and add Roxas, equals massive destruction and the Hospital being minus a MRI machine. And poor Zexion, being used as a bloodhound..and...whats wrong with Axel. Could he just be recovering from the effects of the pills, or could it be much more than just that. What was on the MRI screen? Only the next chapter will tell of the fates of them all, and ...could more Nobodys be coming than just Vexen, Xigbar and Zexion? And what was wrong with Axel? House may get his wish after all, grins evilly. And poor Demy, burnt by Axel's fever. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know its been like two months since I've updated anything besides Away From The Sun. I'm trying to get back my muse. Enjoy.**

**Mixalis: I'm back, somewhat. I may leave to go back to Hawaii. It was fun there.**

**Keiko: Wait, while I was trying to get you back, you are telling me you went on vaction?!**

**Mixalis: Yup, I brought back a flower necklace for you. (Throws it on top of Keikos head, the flower necklace hanging lopsided on her head and ears)**

**Keiko: (breaths deeply) Calm down Keiko, let her have her fun, after all. We need reviews. We don't need need to kill Mixalis, besides, she's me, sorta.**

**Mixalis: Yup, you can't do anything without me. (Smirks)**

**Keiko: ok, thats it! (leaps upon Mixlais and starts fighting)**

**(Demyx and Roxas look at Axel) **

**Axel: What?**

**Demyx and Roxas: Seperate them.**

**Axel: Oh, no. I'm not doing that again. Last time I got killed almost. Not again.**

**Demyx: (sighs) I'm going to regret this. (Summons Sitar and doses them with water)**

**Keiko: (looks miserbale, looking like a drowned rat) Alright, that is it! (Lunges for Demyx)**

**Demyx: RUN RUN AWAY!!!**

**Mixalis: let me at him!**

**Roxas glares at Axel.**

**Roxas: You could go help him.**

**Axel: (Smiks) You could go help him too.**

**Demyx escapes, leaving Keiko and Mixalis mad and soaking wet. They latter turn their anger on Kexkio, locking her in a closet with a Tasmanin Devil. That was a good day.**

**I don't own House M.D Characetrs**

**I dont own Kingdom Hearts Characters**

**I do own Keiko and Mixalis, along with Kexkio.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The nurses rush Axel back into the Emergency room, the guy tossing and turning, his temperature way up. The nurse could almost feel the heat coming off of him, scaring a few of the new doctors. The other doctors drag Demyx away to the emergency room, careful not to injure him more. The security make sure the other Nobody's stay in the Waiting room. House, who was in his office, studying the X-rays, hears the commotion outside. He looks up just in time to see the group of nurses and a strange guy in a black coat with long blonde hair rushing down the hall. On the bed was Axel, his bright red hair visible to even Doctor House. House hops up and grabs his cane, rushing to the hall way.

"What's going on?" He asks a nurse who had just rushed from the room they had pushed Axel in.

"We don't know. They guy just sort of passed out, he was going back home. He was greated by a guy but the guy lept back, his skin burned. Then, Mr. Axel passed out. His temperture is off the charts, literally." She yells out.

House rushes in, spotting the doctors and the guy working hard, trying to cool down the patient.

"What's going on?" He asks.

Chase groans, "We are not entirely sure. Mr. Axel has a fever, but everytime we try to get a mesurement, the glass turns red, making a temperature reading impossible. I think its boiling the mercury or melting the glass, we even tried plastic." He says very surprised.

House looks at the new guy, noticing he had on the same coat that the Nobodys did. "Hey you, do you know anything about science?"

Vexen looks up, "Of course you dimwit. I'm Vexen, number 4 or Organization XIII and I'm their scientist/doctor."

"Ok, well, do you know Mr. Axel's normal temperature?" House asks. Then he pauses, stepping back from the man, "Wait, you're Vexen?" He says, looking strangely at the scientist. Subtly, he backed away, just in case.

Vexen nods, "115 degrees Farenhite, when he's aggrivated. Though he seems to try and keep it at a steady 108, so as to not to burn his fellow members."

The group looks surprised, if his normal temp. was 108 degrees, what was his temperature now? And how could somebody's temperature rise when he was mad? Axel yells out, small flickers of flames appearing in his hands, surprising the doctors who didn't yet know of Axel's secret.

Vexen groans, "Ah, man. This is bad, he's trying to burn off his heat, this is only going to make things worse. Listen, we need to get plenty of fire estinquisher, a few pain killers, and get those blankets off of him before he burns this facility down. And stand back..." He raises his hands, "I don't want to accidently hit you." The doctors rush around, listening to the older man, yanking the blankets off of Axel and rushing out, to obtain the equipment needed.

House doesn't like this at all, he was the leader around here and he didn't like anybody else bossing his doctors around. "Hold it, you can't just boss around my staff...and are you about to attack Alex?"

"Axel, and no, I need to cool him down, before your hospital becomes a flaming inferno." Vexen replies before hitting Axel with a blast of ice, the Nobody freezing from the neck down.

"Ahh, Vexen you asshole!" Axel mumbles out, the heat still getting to him.

He was now assaulted with dual temperatures of extreme heat and cold, not helping his situation at all. House just looks in shock, looking at the ice that just had sprung from the academic's fingertips, freezing his patient in seconds. Axel wanted to get rid of the heat flowing through him and Vexen had just frozen him. Sure it helped cool him down but it didn't stop the fire inside. He was groaning, thrashing from side to side, trying to break the ice.

"There, that should keep him for a while until I can figure out what is wrong with him." Vexen replies, getting to work, the other doctors avoiding him completely.

"_You_ figure out what's wrong with him?" House excalims in disbelief.

Vexen pauses, "That's what I just said Sir, so step aside and let me do my work."

House growls, "Oh hell no. This is MY hospital, MY doctors, and MY patient. You will go to the waiting room right now or else."

Vexen ignores him, looking at Axel's readings, slipping on a pair of glasses from his coat pocket. House growls, he didn't like to be ignored, further more, this Vexen just charged in here like he owned the place and got the doctors to work faster than he could ever do in his life. House was pissed. Vexen is studying the results when he feels a wooden instrument of some sort slam down over his head. The doctors freezes as the sound of wood hitting a head echos through the emergency room. Vexen reals back in pain, his head throbing at the attack. He glares at House, the man twirling the cane as if nothing had happened.

"Did you just slam your cane down upon my head?!" Vexen says, looking angrily at the human before him.

House looks at him as if he didn't know what he was talking about, "Oh, you were talking to me? I didn't catch that, could you repeat it?"

Vexen growls, "You heard me! You slammed that wooden support over my head, causing my nerves to access the pain you idiot!"

House, without even batting an eye hits Vexen behind the knees with his cane, the man crumpling to the floor. "Nobody calls me an....oh, wrong choice of words. No one calls me an idiot, Mr. Vexen. Now, please leave, I have plenty of canes at my house. I don't mind if this gets damaged."

"Why you..." Vexen yelps, freezing as the cane swings up and comes close to hitting him in the face, stopping just in front of his nose. "You don't know who you're dealing with Mister. Demyx said that you don't know how to treat anybody without a heart!"

"Oh that? I just told him that so I could examine him." House replies, lowering his cane from the Nobody's face.

Vexen growls, looking angry, "You did w...." Vexen looks thoughtfully at House, "You know, that's clever. I respect you for that but I still..." He freezes as House steps forward, still clutching the cane.

"I can still go for the shins." He says, grasping his cane threateningly.

"Can you two fuckers work out your differences later and HELP ME!!" Axel growls out.

Vexen looks at Axel in shock, never hearing Axel's launguage that vulgar before. Axel was capable of it, that he knew, but the Nobody always cleaned his language when talking to Vexen. Even House looked surprised at him, he had never had a patient, none that he could remember, cuss at him. Axel was glaring at the two, his eyes had a feverish glaze to them. He was out of it, angry at no one and everyone, just wanting the fire to go away.

House groans, "Mr. Vexen, please just step out."

Vexen growls but walks towards the doors, "When he burns down the place, don't come crying to me!" He storms out.

House grumbles, "Why aren't the rest of you working on Mr. Alex?" He says to the doctors, "And somebody go check on Vexen and make sure he isn't cloning anybody."

"What?" Chase says, looking up from Axel.

"Just trust me on this." House exclaims.

***

Roxas is pacing in the waiting room, cursing under his breath. Zexion sighs, not knowing how to calm down Roxas, not when he was like this. Roxas hated for anything to happen to Axel, especially for him not to know what had made him sick. Something was wrong with Axel, so he didn't mean to hurt Demyx in the first place. They both look up as they hear a yelp come from somewhere in the hospital, knowing exactly who it was. Roxas pauses in his pacing, trying so hard not to dash down the hall and see if Demyx was ok. Even Zexion looked like he was about to rush towards the sound.

"This is pointless." Roxas says, "Now both Axel and Demyx are in the Hospital. Xemnas isn't going to like this, at all."

Zexion sighs, "Roxas, just calm down, Vexen can figure this out and we'll be back before he even notices anything."

Xigbar scoffs, "I know but still, why the hell did Axel burn Demyx?! It doesn't make any sense. Usually when he gets a normal fever he can control his temperature. He straight burned Demy!"

"Roxas, calm down. Its not Axel's fault. There has to be something serious wrong with him." He pauses, "I hope he's ok."

They look up as Vexen walks down the hall, looking pissed off, his hair desheveled. Any other day Roxas wouldn't have let the scientist slide but he was too worried about Axel and Demyx.

Zexion growls, "Vexen?! What...why are you here?! Shouldn't you be working on diagnosing Axel?"

Vexen glares at him, seething in anger. "I....just got hit...over the head....with A CANE!!" He growls, "I'm getting out of this hell hole called New Jersey before something else goes wrong." He walks towards the front door.

"Huh?!" Zexion and Xigbar exclaiming, heading after Vexen as he heads out the door.

"Vexen, you can't just leave!" Xigbar yells out.

"Oh, yeah. Watch me." Vexen raises his hand before him, as if expecting something. "Wait a minute..." He trys again, the portal refusing to form. "What the...this world won't let me leave!"

"What?" Both Xigbar and Zexion exclaim.

Zexion tries to summon a portal and groans, the familiar black hole doesn't appear, "Xemnas is going to kill us!"

Roxas sighs, "I'm sure will figure something out, just as long as he doesn't send anybody after us, we can probally figure this out."

***

Demyx yelps, the doctor raising his head slightly, trying to help the Nobody out. Xigbar looks on in worry, hoping Demyx would be ok. Demyx mumbles, the burn feeling like it was killing him. He tries to summon his water to cool himself down. Dr. Foreman steps back as Demyx washes water over his burns, surprising him for a second. The Dr. Foreman recovers quickly.

"Don't do that!" He yells out, "Stop doing that immediatly."

Demyx looks in confusion, "But its hot and I want it to stop burning."

"But if you do that you'll go into shock." Dr. Foreman warns.

"Ok." Demyx says, letting the water disappate.

Xigbar is starting to worry, he didn't like the way Demyx looked. He was having trouble breathing and he wasn't as active as he usually was. Dr. Foreman goes back to work, trying to dress Demyx's wounds. Demyx gasps, discovering that he couldn't breath right, scaring him to death. Dr. Foreman continues treating his burn, trying to get the Nobody stable.

"I don't feel too well." Demyx says out.

"Of course you don't Demyx, you've been burned." Xigbar exclaims.

Demyx just nods, his head rolling to one side, he knew he had been burned and felt horrible that it was Axel who did it. He knew Axel was sick and now he was worrying that what ever Axel had wrong with him would happen to him. He felt weak from the burns, not understanding what was going on. Dr. Foreman unzips his coat, spotting something he didn't like to see. The water had caused more harm than good, spotting the red blood on the teen's blue shirt. Xigbar gasps, growling in anger, ready to go attack Axel for doing this.

Demyx looks around confusedly, "What...what's matter?" He asks breathlessly.

Dr. Foreman looks up, "Nothing, just remain calm Demyx. Are you breathing ok?"

Demyx nods, "Kinda, just a little trouble."

"Turn your head to the side, ok...is it better." Dr. Foreman asks.

"Yeah, much." Demyx says.

Dr. Foreman nods and carefully removes the coat, hoping the material wasn't burnt to the burn. He sighs as it comes off easily, the leather coat slipping right off. Xigbar winces as he sees the extent of the burns on Demyx's arms. The burns went from wrist to almost to his shoulder. The Nobody's neck and the right side of his check were burnt also, Demyx was shivering from the open air hitting the burns.

"Its second degree." Dr. Foreman says, seeing the extent of Demyx's injuries.

Demyx takes deeper breathes, it becoming increasingly harder to breath, even with his head tilted to the side. Dr. Foreman grabs Demyx wrist, trying to feel for a pulse. He groans, forgetting that Demyx doesn't have a heart. Demyx shivers again, looking around confusedly. Dr. Foreman studies Demyx and gasps, realising what was happening to him. The breathing, the disorintation, the cool to the touch skin. He had mistaken it as him being just doused with water and being a Nobody, but it was more than just that.

"He's going into shock." Dr. Foreman says regretably, going to work on laying Demyx down flat.

"Is that bad doc?" Xigbar says.

"If we can't stop it it can be bad." Dr. Foreman replies, wondering how he was supposed to treat a Heartless person for shock?

He was supposed to raise the legs above the heart but if he didn't have a heart...what was he supposed to do? He decides to just lift his legs up in the normal postion, hoping it would work just like it did on a normal person.

"X..Xiggy....why is the world spinning?" Demyx asks, getting more aggrivated by the second on why he felt so bad.

"It'll be ok Demy, the doctor here will fix you up bud." Xigbar says, trying to reassure Demyx.

Demyx nods, trusting Xigbar, "Ok, Xiggy. I feel cold." Demyx says.

"I know, I know, just hold on." He says, dressing the burns so it would bleed anymore.

He is wrapping Demyx up, the Nobody shivering from the shock. He tapes some gause on Demyx face, covering up the burn there. He finally is done and covers Demyx up, the Nobody struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Demyx, keep talking to us bud." Xigbar says.

**Yes, I am evil, cutting it off right there. Medical stories are not for me, I'm not good with medical terms and procedures, researching this for hours. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. College will do that, along with a messed up wrist, writers block, looking up medical information and what not. Thank you guys for favoriting this story and for not giving up on me. I will try to update more often. Grazie. Can't write anymore, need Tylenol for Hangover now. Lets just say, no more Vodka for me, I'm sticking with Lagers. The good old American Lagers. Me and French Vodka don't mix, at all. I really need to lay down, ve.**

**Xigbar: Sorry again Demy.**

**Mixalis: You couldn't even hold French Vodka?! What a light weight, hahaha. **

**Keiko: Shut up, your voice is killing my head Mixa.**

**Mixalis: No, I won't. You diserve this. I can handle Russian Vodka but you can't even take French Vodka? Yeesh, you are a disgrace to your German/Irish ancesters, not to mention the FRENCH ones, the Italian ones, and the Cheerokee too.**

**Keiko: You just took my tolerance to achohol when I lost my heart.**

**Mixalis: Sure, you keep telling yourself that. (Drinks straight from the bottle of Russian Vodka, Keiko realing back in sickness)**

**Keiko: I'm going now, Tylonel, sweet Tylenol.**

**Mixalis: (Yells after Keiko) Don't get it from Vexen whatever you do!**

**Keiko: Damn you Mixa, I'm right here, don't yell. OW........(Groans and walks off, the light killing her throbbing head. Mixalis laughs evilly and takes a swig of her Vodka, grinning in joy)**

**Xigbar: I'm never giving her vodka again. Beer only, I swear!!**

**Beta by AyumiFallassion**


End file.
